Usuario discusión:Maiech
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Phineas and Feb en Espanol Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Perry el Ornitorrinco. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Perryfan001 (Discusión) 02:15 26 may 2009 Perry the Platypus Hey Mai, I see that you join my wikia. Thanks for worrying about members of the Phineas and Ferb wiki. Well I just wanted to tell you that that your edit in the Perry the Platypus was great, although you and I might have the episode I put beside when Bucky appeared to be wrong. You see, I,m not in my home country and I have to find the episodes name by seeing Youtube titles. But I just found out a better way to do that. I go to Google and type what we normally type and go to the Phineas and Ferb free encyclopedia. There I click on the episodes then at the left of the screen, you see many types of languages and there I click Espanol. There it shows all the episodes name. I am telling you this so that you could help me with the episodes.Usuario:Perryfan001 13:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but is that the translation? --Mai Echevarria 01:17 27 may 2009 (UTC) No, it is actually La Maquina del Tiempo. It would strangely mean The Time Machine, and I have started it but thanks anyway.Perryfan 23:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, about the episodes and sorry if I moved a few episodes that weren't supposed to be moved. --Mai~(Talk) 01:48 2 jun 2009 (UTC) ::And, do you mean that I go to Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia and go to the episode list of Phineas and Ferb and make it Español? --Mai~(Talk) 01:30 3 jun 2009 (UTC) Performers Hey Mai, you know about the performers of Phineas and Ferb like Vincent Martella and Ashley Tisdale you know what I mean. Ok, I ask Phin68 if you two could start a category about the performers. We could get a good start like that. If we ever get any User from another country that is hispanic, we could get information from the person. If you have any question go to my talk page. Perryfan Talk 23:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : Alright Perryfan, but I can't. Why? Read About Me part, My User page. Maybe I'll just help Phin68, ok? -Mai~(Talk) 01:46 29 may 2009 (UTC) :: And also Perryfan, do you mean that if me and Phin68 could start ARTICLES about the performers? -Mai~(Talk) 07:32 31 may 2009 (UTC) RE:Performers Ok, you could use like for example go here http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_Tisdale. There if you want you could take some parts that look about the show and you could also include some Disney stuff like The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody. Perryfan Talk 15:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I get it.Perryfan Talk 23:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) The Page You Told Me That was you User page I read. Are you talking about you moving to Australia? Perryfan Talk 13:41, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Name Mai, you can call what you want if you like. You can call me Gus , Perryfan, anyway you can call me alot of nicknames I have, but as long as it is one of my nicknames, user name, or my real name. Here, anywhere you could call me Gus, Tavo, Ochoa (After My Favorite Soccer Goalie), Perryfan as you always do, or Gustavo (My Real Name) --Perryfan ~ Talk 01:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : I can't pick you have so many names! -Mai~(Talk) 03:41 1 June 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter you can pick anyone you want.--Perryfan~Talk 23:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : So you mean I can call you Gus on one day, Tavo on the other? -Mai~(Talk) 01:07 2 June 2009 (UTC) No, you can call me any name you want but if you are ok with that go ahead, I have no problem you calling me any name. Perryfan001|~Talk 22:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. --Mai~(Talk) 01:19 3 jun 2009 (UTC) Karla Falcon Mai, what you moved was a hispanic actress who voices Stacy. So I'll try to fix it since I don't have the special letters like the n with the little snake on top. Perryfan ~ TALK 22:27, 15 Julio, 2009 (UTC) :Oops, sorry. By the way, I'm using a MacBook and when I press Alt (it also says Option so I think that's what's making it go the little snake on top) and "N" it shows the snake on top like this, ˜ and when I press "N" again (alone) it shows the snake AND n so it shows this "ñ" —M i 02:29 16 jul 2009 (UTC) :Oh, you meant this, ´ on top of the o. Ok. It's just the same as the n but it's Alt + e then press o. So it shows this, ó. Don't worry if you need Hispanic special letter I'll see if I have that on the Mac's keyboard. —M i 02:32 16 jul 2009 (UTC) What do you mean anytime? Mai, what do you mean anytime? Do you mean if I could log on to IRC now? I don't know, I've never been there and I don't know what to do. One more thing, Thanks for creating IRC. That will be great when users decide to come and see this great wikia that's been growing over the months. -''Perryfan''(TALK) 00:09 8 ago 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, Perryfan, you understanded it right. See here. What web browser do you use? It depends, I use Opera, and Opera has a Widget for the IRC and that's what I use to get in. Also, please come in as "Perryfan" or "Perryfan001" so I know who you are. If you want to be another name, just tell me what it is. If you don't know, I may be "Mai", "Maiech" or "BunnyBear" on the IRC, I am also, usually, BunnyBear. —M i 03:46 8 ago 2009 (UTC) Well I get it a little more now and that's great. You've done a great job and like I told Phin68, if you keep doing a great job I might give you admin rights. One more thing I want you to know that I've seen many IP users now. I found out that know people can see the wikia all the way from google. So I'm hoping that by next year we will have more Users about 30. Thank you may for your hard work and maybe I'll see you soon in IRC --''Perryfan''(TALK) 19:13 8 ago 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, maybe see ya soon in the IRC. Aren't you happy that even if I edit only sometimes, those are nice big edits? I am. —M i 05:33 9 ago 2009 (UTC) Yeah, yes you have. Perryfan(TALK) 23:03 9 ago 2009 (UTC) :... —M i 03:05 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Mai, is there a problem with IRC, I cannot Log in. Answer me in my talk Page. Perryfan(TALK) 23:28 14 ago 2009 (UTC)